En el ayer
by ari wills
Summary: Situado en medio de la nada dentro del manga, un futuro posible e inimaginable en la historia original, probablemente situado en un universo alterno. He aquí la muerte de Hibari Kyoya.


Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no es de mi propiedad.

Título: En el ayer.

Situado en medio de la nada dentro del manga, un futuro posible e inimaginable de la historia original, probablemente situado en un universo alterno. He aquí la muerte de Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>En el ayer<strong>

.

.

.

Nunca es como uno lo imagina.

Una explosión, sangre, gritos en medio de la batalla... cualquier cosa menos la desesperación de _no saber_.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ahora mayormente conocido como '_Vongola Decimo_' aún no podía creer que su mejor guardián, el más poderoso de todos, había perecido.

...Y eso lo supo 3 días después de que sucedió.

* * *

><p>Aún podía recordar aquellos últimos momentos dónde le vio y conversó con él; fue acerca de una misión de apoyo, una de las pocas que le encomendó a sabiendas de que tenía un poco de tiempo libre.<p>

Simplemente tenía que ir a un pequeño pueblo de España que se había convertido en el lugar de batalla de unos niños jugando a ser mafiosos, y que para desgracia suya, habían decidido atacar un pequeño camión que llevaba algunos objetos experimentales de Verde relacionados con la flama de la voluntad.

Un poco de poder y se creyeron los dueños del mundo.

... Verde se desentendió de éste suceso y Tsunayoshi adoptó el problema como propio al ser el líder del pasado plan para salvar a los Arcobalenos de su destino.

Quiso el destino que Hibari fuera el primero en enterarse, tener tiempo y decidirse a ir -pues siempre se adjudicó el derecho de aceptar o negar cualquier petición-, lo que propició una batalla que termino con ellos en menos de una semana.

Pero fue en el regreso de viaje cuando pereció.

* * *

><p>Han pasado años desde aquel evento.<p>

Tsunayoshi aún puede recordar con total claridad aquellos días cuando recibió la noticia de que su guardián había perecido, esa sensación provocada por su intuición que le aseguraba de su validez, pero sobre todo, esa incertidumbre sobre lo que había pasado, cómo había pasado y quien fue el responsable de dicha acción.

Aún ahora, esos detalles siguen siendo un misterio para él.

Cuando por fin sus restos llegaron a Tsunayoshi una semana después, lo hicieron en forma de cenizas dentro de una urna, adjuntas a un relato de sangre y muerte de aquellos enfrentamientos que tuvieron lugar entre aliados y enemigos por la posesión de dicho cuerpo -rumor que, como plaga se extendió en el bajo mundo mucho antes de llegar a oídos de Vongola-.

Kusakabe fue el único que supo la historia de principio a fin, pero después de su recuperación en el mejor hospital -cortesía de Tsunayoshi-, rehusó decir palabra acerca de ella, y, siendo que sus lazos con la familia eran derivados de su lealtad hacia Hibari, cesaron con la muerte de éste al mismo tiempo que desapareció para no volver a ser visto más.

Vivir en un estado de shock continuo es imposible le han dicho, pero Tsunayoshi se ha cansado de repetirles lo contrario y ser ignorado... porque sigue sin entender como sucedió y como fue incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Siempre pensó que Hibari moriría en medio del caos y la destrucción, como un relámpago en medio de la tormenta... una imagen, un grito que atestiguara su existencia en sus últimos momentos. En cambio solo recibió ignorancia e incertidumbre, y mil y un relatos de la cruenta batalla que surgió _después_ de su muerte.

* * *

><p>...Han pasado años desde aquel evento.<p>

El brazalete de la nube aún guardado en una ubicación sólo conocida para él; el anillo (muestra del estatus de guardián que mandó forjar tiempo después de su ceremonia formal como líder de 'Vongola', y que ahora solo fungían como título visible ante los demás), guardado en su caja en espera de un nuevo guardián puesto que él, Tsunayoshi, ha decidido que el único guardían de la nube que tendrá es y será Hibari Kyoya.

-  
>...Han pasado años desde aquel evento.<p>

Y Tsunayoshi sigue viviendo con la desesperación de no saber.

...

Porque la muerte nunca es como uno lo imagina.

* * *

><p><em>Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!<em>


End file.
